


Sex Ghosts

by doctorwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwolf/pseuds/doctorwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you know about ghosts?" Was all Derek could think to open with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One In Which Derek's Dick Disappears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493914) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> I read a fic about Stiles thinking he had a magical dildo and this was the result of a thought that popped into my head when I was commenting on it...
> 
> It's Unbeta'd and I wrote it kinda fast so I wouldn't chicken out and post nothing.

     Derek figures it was just a wet dream. Lots of people have them. Sure they're usually teenagers, but Derek is really only a young adult, he is going to allow himself to not feel guilty about making a mess of his pajama pants. He's just never had a sex dream that felt so good before. Normally its more about the visuals in his dreams, the scents, the scenario, but this time it was all the _feeling_ , the  _sensation_ , the sensation that someone was touching and stroking his dick into hardness.

     Soft and careful in their tentative strokes. Then there was the lightest sensation of licking, a tongue flick at the head, a slow drag on the underside of his dick. Dry lips on the tip of his cock, then wet heat as the head slipped into a mouth that felt like heaven. He wanted to speed it up, grind into that mouth and just come, but no matter how he thrust his hips the mouth in his dream continued on unaffected. He felt pretty awake by the time the phantom mouth got him all the way down to the root and he came while feeling a throat twitch around his length. He was sure he was awake when he felt the come pool in his briefs and dribble slowly down his side. He had to get up and clean himself off, but it was worth it after the best dream-induced orgasm he could remember. When he was clean he went back to sleep and forgot all about it, but the next day he had a much harder time convincing himself nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

 

***

 

     He was on the couch watching the news when he felt it. It was a warm feeling, something just touching him, ghosting over his hole, a faint pressure. He got up immediately, fearing the worst, a bug on the couch? Or a rat? In his pants? He checked with a cursory glance at the couch, nothing, he patted himself down, nothing, then he felt it again. A touch, just like a finger, but slick, right into his asshole. He panicked, ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Nothing, but he could feel it, a warm finger testing his insides. Feeling around, gentle, but firm. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel it all. He put his own finger there, confused by the dual sensation of his own finger and someone or something else's. 

     The finger went deeper. It began stretching him at his opening, then it vanished and returned, but thicker, no it must be two fingers. Two phantom fingers, Derek wanted to panic, but it felt good. The ghost fingers got so much deeper than he could when he was alone, they didn't seem to be trying to hit anything important on purpose, but they did, god they did. They seemed to be on a fast paced mission to open him up and before he knew it he could feel why. 

     The fingers, already at three the last time Derek could tell, had vanished again. Each time they had vanished, Derek had managed to get himself closer to the couch again, he had just thrown himself face-first onto the couch when he felt it. The blunt warm head of a dick at his opening. It pushed in slowly, feeling slick and strange because his ass was empty and nothing was there, but he could feel it, sliding in, bigger than anything he'd had in there in a long time. It was so warm, Derek thought ghosts were supposed to be cold, but this ghost was a stark sense of heat and pressure, sliding in further and further until it wasn't anymore. It wasn't slow and careful after that. Whatever it was fucked Derek with wild abandon really. It was faster than Derek wanted, but it hit him in just the right spot every time. He wasn't even able to get a rhythm going for himself to grind into the couch cushions because before he knew it he was coming and not long after the phantom cock in his ass stilled and stayed seated before pulling out and leaving Derek panting and confused on the couch. He reached back, sure he could feel the come and lube sliding out of himself, but there was nothing there, then the sensation faded and he felt as normal as he guessed he could after some kind of ghost fucked him, leaving no trace except Derek's own come in his underwear. 

 

***

 

     He didn't know who to go to about his sex ghost. He wasn't even sure it was a ghost or if he even wanted to go to anyone about it. It just seemed to fuck or suck or ride him every night. It wasn't always gentle, but it was good. He let himself enjoy it for a while, but when it started to act up while Isaac was in his living room he knew he had to do something about it. He went to Deaton's, only to find the place closed. He called Scott.

     "Where's Deaton?"

     "Derek? I don't know, he just said that he'd be back, 'soon enough' and to keep watch over the animals while he was out of town I think. The last time he said something like this he was gone for a week...so..."

     Derek tried not to audibly sigh. 

     "I take it you don't know how soon, 'soon enough' is then, Scott?"

     "Nah, Derek, sorry, but uh, what'd you need? Maybe I can help?"

     "No, it's-I-I'd rather ask someone else."

     "Okay, just remember you can call me okay?"

     "I just did, Scott."

     "Yeah, alright."

     He didn't want to ask Lydia anything, she was smart, but she was new to the supernatural. Peter was out of the question, Derek didn't even know where he was right now. The Argents weren't the people he wanted to go to with vague notions of some kind of perverted ghost. That really just left Stiles. Derek braced himself for whatever comments he was going to get, but whatever the hell this was it needed to be dealt with. 

 

***

 

     He texted Stiles that he was heading over to his house from the parking lot of the vet's office. Stiles texted back that the front door was unlocked and the Sheriff was at work. When Derek finally arrived in Stiles' room, Stiles was sitting at his computer chair, laptop open and face looking pensive and serious.

     "Okay, Derek, so...what's going on?" Stiles asked, but was met with silence. "Dude, I know you wouldn't come to me if it wasn't serious, go ahead." 

     "What do you know about ghosts?" Was all Derek could think to open with.

     "They are possibly the remnants of the souls of those who passed on? They usually make cold spots when they're around? They can mess shit up with ghost telekinesis or in extreme cases hurt and possess people?" Stile was looking at Derek for some kind of feedback, but wasn't getting much, so he plowed on, "Are you experiencing ghost problems? I kind of need to know what symptoms you're experiencing to even have a guess about it really."

     Derek looked up and searched the heavens for the strength he'd need to not beat a teenager when he said, "It's not harmful -- just rough -- and not in the ways you'd think, there haven't been any cold spots, its warm if anything. It hasn't moved anything, but I could feel it. On me. Only at night, when I'm at my loft, usually pretty late at night too. only for the past couple of nights. It's some kind of..." Derek blushed, closed his eyes, wished he wasn't about to say what he was about to say, but did anyways, "...sex ghost?"

     Stiles didn't outright laugh, but only because Derek looked so pained and serious when he came in. Arriving after ominous texts about needing to ask Stiles some questions, if Stiles could help him look something up. Then he thought about what that might mean, a sex ghost, some kind of ghost that, what? Had sex with you? What would be the problem with -- oh. "Did it, like, uh, did it hurt you? Did it -- Derek, are you okay?"

     "Yeah," Derek's face got even redder, "I -- It didn't do anything I wasn't okay with, but I never initiated any of it and I don't appreciate some ghost just -- doing that."

     "Yeah, dude, totally, so uh, when did this happen?"

     "Like I said, the past few nights, always late, I don't think it started all that long ago." Derek watched as Stiles wrote all that down on a spiral. He turned back to Derek and said, 

     "Okay, I'll look up what I can, but uh, I don't think I've ever really heard of anything like this before, tell me if it happens again, but for now all I can do is check the bestiary parts that are translated and see what I can find online."

     "Okay, thank you." With that, Derek left, unsure if he hoped the ghost would make an appearance again that night.

 

***

 

     Stiles was just fingering open one of his favorite new toys when his phone buzzed with the notification sound of a new text. He got it open enough to slide himself in and set it there while he worked himself open and got his other favorite new toy lubed up for his first attempt at using both of them at once. His phone buzzed again, but he was busy. Whoever it was could wait. He slowly slid his warm and lifelike dildo in, feeling the fleshjack he'd enchanted to be hyper-realistic clench around him as the similarly enchanted dildo became fully seated. He'd never made a better decision in his life when he performed a small little ritual to make his newest toys basically the realest they could be while not attached to a living body. He never thought he'd have to finger a toy open or work a dildo up to hardness, but it was a small price to pay for the way they pulsed in sync in and around him.

     His phone buzzed again. He was getting annoyed. He was working the toys in and out at the same time when he heard his phone ring with an incoming call. He picked up his pace. The phone rang again. Dammit. He grabbed the phone, 3 texts from Derek and two missed calls, also from Derek. The phone started ringing again with another call from Derek before he could even attempt to call Derek back. He knew it was bad form to answer mid-uh-well,  _during_ , but if Derek was calling like that it was probably an emergency. He swiped to accept the call,

     "S-Stiles, its happening again" Derek panted out.

     Stiles felt his stomach drop. No way. He didn't want to believe what he was thinking. He stared at where his dick disappeared into the toy in front of him and shoved it in further. Derek groaned. 

     "Damn it!" Stiles cursed into the phone.

     "What?" Derek sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

     "I'm pretty sure I found your sex ghost Derek...just, tell me if you feel... _this"_ Derek groaned again as stiles circled his hips, grinding into his fleshjack and onto his dildo at the same time. "Yeah, I know what it is. Do you want me to stop it?"

     "Fuck, Stiles, is it you? Are you doing this?"

     "Yeah, but you have to know I didn't know until now."

     "How did you not know? Fuck, no don't stop. I'm almost there -- Fuck" Derek was almost whimpering,

     Stiles could here it, because as soon as Derek told him not to stop he started going again. He was holding the phone against his shoulder with just the side of his face, fucking into one toy and back onto the other. He could feel them both pulsing with a foreign heartbeat, but he hadn't thought to much about it before, he didn't want to let them weird him out when they had felt so good. He used both arms to get the toys moving at the same time in a decent rhythm. He was so close already. He could hear Derek breathing so heavily on the phone, he sounded so close. "Damn, Derek, are you close? You sound like your about to come -- fuck, you feel so good. I can feel all of you, you know that?"

     "Yeah? I can feel you too, you're so warm. Are you hot like that in person? You always wear so many layers, I thought you'd be colder."

     "What the fu -- you think about me? About how I'd -- fuck -- about how I'd feel?"

     "Yeah, yeah I do, God, If I'd known you'd feel like this I would've done something sooner."

     "Yeah well I'm -- God -- about to come and then y-you are gonna' come -- come over here and we're gonna' do th-this again, but in person, you hear me?"

     "Yes, God yes -- shit!" 

     Stiles could feel the dildo in his ass twitching and the toy at his front was clenching around him. He only had to thrust a few more times before he was coming too. "You coming over?"

     "G-gimmie' a minute, or two, or ten, no, I'm coming over there. Any minute."

     Stiles was trying not to laugh at Derek's post-orgasm breathlessness, but he was ready to collapse on his bed, so he did, "Yeah, I'll be here, big guy. Awaiting you to ravish me."

     "I'm not doing shit, you're going to show me how good you are without those things."

     "Yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it and ask, I may be swayed to write more porn-y incidents of the sex ghost. Like Derek taking a late night shower or something.


End file.
